robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Milly-Ann Bug
Milly-Ann Bug was a competitor from Series 2 to 4 of Robot Wars. Built to resemble a bug, it had two hemispherical pods with independent four-wheel drive with a steel chassis. Its armour was made from a bullet-proof jacket material. It was painted dark green and equipped with wooden mandibles in Series 2, but in its later appearances was painted green, yellow and brown, and the pincers were replaced with spikes. For Series 2 and 4, Milly-Ann Bug also sported kevlar hair, which could be used to snag chainsaws. It was originally going to have 3 domes, but this a was complicated design, so it stuck with two domes. Although it never reached a heat final, it was a seasoned competitor and was awarded the Most Original Entry Award in Series 2. Milly-Ann Bug was also revealed before its Series 4 Eliminator to be pit reporter Julia Reed's "personal favourite". Robot History Series 2 First to tackle the Gauntlet, Milly-Ann Bug opted for the Ramrig route. After getting stuck on the Angle Grinders, Milly-Ann Bug was cornered by Shunt. It received a blow in the eye from Shunt and its hair caught fire, but covered enough ground to go through. Next was the Trial, which was Robot Soccer. It started well using its pincers to control the ball, but was picked on by the house robots and in particular Elvis who tried to flip it. Soon Milly-Ann Bug was one of two left, but Sergeant Bash and Dead Metal had already decided who to attack next, and so ganged up on Milly-Ann Bug causing more damage, during which its hair caught fire twice. Elvis managed to score the final goal. Series 3 Milly Ann Bug's only match in Series 3 was against Bumblebot. It began by circling Bumblebot, and surrounding it with its two independently driven pods. It then attempted to push Bumblebot into the pit, almost doing so, but drove in itself by accident. Series 4 Milly Ann Bug's first battle was against the 19th seed Pussycat and Reptirron. Pussycat went after Reptirron first, and severed Retirron's hydraulic cable, causing hydraulic fluid to spurt out. Sergeant Bash then set the fluid, and Reptirron on fire. Pussycat then attacked Milly-Ann Bug, and managed to knock off one of its wheel hubs. Milly-Ann Bug got too close to the blazing Reptirron, and its hair caught fire. Reptirron was immobilized, so Milly-Ann Bug progressed to the next round. Milly-Ann Bug's next match was against the seeded Razer. Razer used its crusher to put great holes in both the domes, and then tried to sever the connection between them. It couldn't separate the domes, so it instead dissected Milly-Ann Bug by tearing off the wheels. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Trial *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Most Original Entry winners Category:Robots in Metal Mayhem Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots from Yorkshire Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Cutting Discs